staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Lutego 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Sprawa dla reportera - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:50 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3028; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Klan - odc. 2693 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 107 (seria VIII odc. 12) - Czarna wdowa - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 71 (seria II, odc. 23) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 71); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Przepis dnia - /139/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnice ptaków cz. 1. Poranny chór (The Secret Life of Birds. Dawn Chorus); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Tajemnice ptaków cz. 2. We własnym gnieździe (The Secret Life of Birds. Dawn Chorus. Feathering the Nest); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 23, Właściwa decyzja (Highway to Heaven, ep. 23, The Right Thing); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Od żniw do chleba - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 72 (seria II, odc. 24) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 72); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3029; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2694 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /278/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /140/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Konto dla dziecka odc. 55 (seria III, odc. 15) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Perły Millennium - Zazdrość - txt. str. 777 70'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Jan Englert, Krystyna Janda, Dorota Segda, Maria Seweryn, Maciej Wojdyła, Rafał Dziemidok; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Tajemnice dopingu w Rosji. Jak stworzyć mistrza? (Top Secret Doping: How Russia makes its winners) 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2014); reż.:Hajo Seppelt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Chrzest - txt. str. 777 85'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Marcin Wrona; wyk.:Tomasz Schuchardt, Wojciech Zieliński, Natalia Rybicka, Adam Woronowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Wysoka fala (Chasing Mavericks) - txt. str. 777 111'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Curtis Hanson, Michael Apted; wyk.:Gerard Butler, Jonny Weston, Elisabeth Shue, Abigail Spencer; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Notacje - Maria Broniewska. Wróbelek na nitce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Notacje - Maria Broniewska. Była jego największą miłością; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 23, Właściwa decyzja (Highway to Heaven, ep. 23, The Right Thing); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 723; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 724; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1236 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 468 - Błędny rycerz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011 (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ale Jazda ! Ale Meksyk! - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Baron24 - odc. 24 "Być jak Gabrysia Trzaskalska" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Szkoła życia - odc. 22 "Jak modelka"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 21 Ideały, a sprawa trawnika - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Janosik - odc. 9/13 - Pobór - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Reporter Polski - odc. 206; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/82 Wielki Finał; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1236 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1237 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1117 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Telekamery Tele Tygodnia 2015; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 34 (Lie to me s. II ep. Darkness and Light); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 2 "Godzina W" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Berlin Calling (Berlin Calling) 105'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); reż.:Hannes Stoehr; wyk.:Paul Kalkbrenner, Rita Lengyel, Corinna Harfouch, Araba Walton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Jolanta/Zamek Sinobrodego czyli zamieć w Nowym Jorku (II wersja); reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Szlakiem Kolberga - Czesław Mozil; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Janka - odc. 10 - Balbina (Janka) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Polonia w Komie - (666) USA - Knapczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Baron24 - odc. 16 "Samochód w życiu mężczyzny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1177 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Chichot losu - odc. 10/13* - Niespodzianka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (231); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Notacje - Irena Anders. Polska nie zaginie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Szlakiem Kolberga - Czesław Mozil; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce - odc. 3 - Katarzyna Kobro; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Baron24 - odc. 16 "Samochód w życiu mężczyzny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (667) Płonka - Blog; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Narodziny wojny /1/ - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Studio Wschód - Studio Wschód:Harcmistrz spod Ostrej Bramy; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1177 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Kulig; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Telekamery Tele Tygodnia 2015; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 23:50 Racja stanu - (4); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Baron24 - odc. 16 "Samochód w życiu mężczyzny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Narodziny wojny /1/; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Kulig; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (667) Płonka - Blog; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1177; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. Niespodzianka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Stefan Norblin; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Małe ojczyzny - Lwów pod Warszawą; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia